Le Voyage du Dernier Porteur de l'Anneau
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Il ne cessait de contempler l'horizon dans un espoir vain. Ses mains ankylosées frottaient par moments la crinière de sa monture, cherchant un peu de chaleur. Puis, lassé, doutant à présent du pressentiment qu'il l'avait poussé au Havre-Gris, il se détourna, comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que la possibilité de partir.


_Bonsoir,  
><em>

_Aujourd'hui, je poste cet Os qui portera sur un personnage que j'ai trop longtemps laissé derrière contrairement à d'autres !_

_Il s'agira de Sam Gamegie, Hobbit courageux qui, selon moi, prend davantage le statut de héros que Frodon. (Je sais que l'on pourrait partir sur un grand débat à propos de ce point de vue. Je serais ravie de débattre avec ceux qui le veulent.)_

_Cette fois encore, j'ai essayé de me passer d'une béta. Le texte a été lu, relu, encore et encore. Si toutefois des fautes s'étaient échappées, veuillez m'en excuser et n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !  
><em>

_Si vous souhaitez suivre mes prochaines publications, je serais heureuse de vous retrouver sur ma page facebook:_

_ " **La Plume de Syana "**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le Voyage du Dernier Porteur de l'Anneau<strong>

La jeune femme s'avança prudemment sur le terrain glissant, scrutant les horizons. Les roches, sur lesquelles elle s'était perchée, dominaient son modeste cottage, suffisamment pour apercevoir tout visiteur qui passait la frontière de la Marche de l'Ouest et venaient en direction de sa maison.

- Mère ! Mère !

Détournant son regard, la Hobbit posa ses prunelles, emplit de douceur sur l'enfant qui courait vers elle.

- Elfstan ! Reste où tu es, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse mais non dénuée de fermeté. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir approcher les falaises. C'est trop dangereux.

Le jeune garçon obéit promptement à sa mère. Et tandis que cette dernière le rejoignait, d'un pas léger et gracieux, l'enfant fut attrapé par un homme qui ceintura sa taille et s'amusa à le taquiner, appréciant amplement le rire qui s'échappa de lui.

- Je t'avais demandé d'attendre à la maison Elfstan, gronda gentiment l'homme. Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire d'un garçon qui n'écoute pas Elanor ?

La dénommé Elanor sourit calmement avant de saisir son enfant et de le prendre tendrement entre ses bras.

- Je ne peux lui en vouloir Fastred, répondit son épouse. Il est aussi impatient que moi de le revoir.

Fastred sourit à son tour et vint prendre sa femme contre lui. Ses lèvres se déposèrent amoureusement dans ses cheveux alors que retentissaient les bruits de sabots derrière leur dos. Elanor redressa vivement la tête, à l'affût, et son sourire s'élargit sur son visage au point d'en éblouir plus d'un.

- Père !

Le cavalier, de petite taille, descendit hâtivement de son cheval. Elanor retroussa le bas de sa robe et courut se jeter dans ses bras. Sam Gamegie, célèbre Hobbit de la Comté, laissa échapper un rire joyeux en pressant la silhouette gracieuse de sa fille aînée.

- Elanor ! Par tous les Maires de Grand' Cave ! Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! Oh Elanor, tu m'as tant manqué… Murmura Sam d'une voix empreinte de nostalgie. Mais… Est-ce là le petit Elfstan ? Comme il est devenu grand !

Sam lâcha sa fille pour recueillir son petit-fils contre sa poitrine tremblante. Ses bras se pressèrent délicatement autour de son corps frêle, des larmes de bonheur apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

- Je suis si heureux de vous voir mes enfants, souffla Sam en se relevant, saluant chaleureusement Fastred.

- Viens Père. Rentrons à la maison. J'ai préparé de quoi manger, répondit Elanor. Tu vas avoir besoin de repos après un si long voyage.

- Je ne resterais pas Elanor, répliqua Sam doucement, craignant sa réaction.

- Mais pourquoi ? Père ? Je croyais qu'après la mort de Mère, tu serais venu vivre ici avec nous. Plus rien ne t'attends à Hobbitebourg…

- Je le sais ma très chère fille. Elanor vient avec moi. Marchons un peu, j'aimerais te parler.

L'aînée de Sam obéit sagement, laissant son époux se charger de leur enfant. Un vent frais venait de s'élever. Elanor enserra davantage son châle autour de ses épaules frissonnantes, ne sachant si la cause était le froid ou le mystère qui semblait émaner de son père.

- Elanor. Depuis la mort de ma douce Rose, je n'ai plus aucun goût à rien. Je pourrai accepter ton offre de rester auprès de vous. Ainsi, j'aurais eu tout le loisir de voir grandir mon petit-fils. Mais il me manque quelque chose que je ne peux ignorer. Je sens que je dois exécuter un dernier voyage… Oui, un ultime périple m'attend. Un périple qui me fera quitter les Terres du Milieu. Mais… Oh Elanor, ne parlons pas cela pour l'instant. Laisse-moi plutôt te regarder.

Sam attrapa délicatement son poignet, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Ses prunelles retrouvèrent quelque peu leur éclat d'autrefois alors qu'il fixait le visage si beau de sa fille. L'une de ses mains se leva, jouant avec l'une de ses mèches blondes. Depuis qu'elle était petite, Elanor possédait une si grande beauté qu'on la considérait davantage comme une Elfe que comme une Hobbit. C'était cet éclat qui avait charmé la Reine Arwen du Gondor qui l'avait alors engagé durant un certain temps comme demoiselle d'honneur. Et Sam avait toujours été si fier d'elle.

- Elanor. Avant de partir définitivement, je dois te remettre quelque chose.

Le Hobbit porta ses mains sur sa besace et en sortit un grand livre dont la couverture de cuir rouge était adroitement reliée.

- Cet ouvrage est le plus précieux des cadeaux que je puisse te faire. Il est l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu. Prends-en soin. Garde-le et donne le plus tard à tes enfants. Conte leurs nos histoires, conte leur notre héritage ma chérie. C'est important.

Sam sourit devant l'émotion de sa fille, comprenant qu'il était véritablement temps pour lui de partir. Il prit tendrement le visage de son aînée entre ses deux mains et déposa affectueusement un baiser sur ses joues, murmurant de doux adieux.

**Oo**

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues froides et pâles. Ses mains se resserrèrent davantage sur les rênes de son poney, comme pour se donner plus de courage.

Mais le port du Havre-Gris qui se dressait devant ses yeux l'effrayait et l'apaisait à la fois son esprit. Il se souvenait y être allé il y a de cela quelques années, accompagnant Bilbon pour son dernier voyage vers l'Ouest, sans savoir que son grand ami, Frodon Sacquet, se joindrait à son oncle.

Le départ de celui qui avait porté le lourd fardeau qu'était l'anneau avait été déchirant pour Sam. Il était retourné à la Comté avec un sentiment de vide extrême. Sa femme, Rose, avait su combler ce vide. Elle lui avait donné tout son amour et donné treize enfants qui avaient tous, sans exception, été la plus grande fierté de Sam.

Mais désormais Rose n'était plus là et ses enfants grandissaient plus ou moins loin de chez lui. Et le sentiment de solitude était revenu dans son cœur. Un sentiment qui l'avait étrangement poussé jusqu'ici, au Havre-Gris, peut-être dans un espoir fou d'apercevoir quelqu'un qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le Hobbit, devenu cinq fois Maire de Grand' Cave, contemplait le port depuis de nombreuses heures déjà. Tous les membres de son corps étaient engourdis par le froid, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne cessait de contempler l'horizon dans un espoir vain. Ses mains ankylosées frottaient par moments la crinière de sa monture, cherchant un peu de chaleur.

Puis, lassé, doutant à présent du pressentiment qu'il l'avait poussé ici, il se détourna, comprenant qu'il ne lui restait plus que la possibilité de partir.

- Sam… Sam. Sam Gamegie…

Le murmure atteint ses oreilles tel un bruissement. Le Hobbit sursauta violemment et se retourna pour faire face au port. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise en apercevant un imposant bateau arriver à quai.

La silhouette, bien que de petite taille, se dressa dignement sur le pont. Sam sanglota brutalement en entendant sa voix si reconnaissable qu'il n'avait pourtant pas réentendu depuis longtemps :

- Sam ! Mon vieil ami. Mon protecteur… Il est temps pour toi. Ton ultime voyage arrive. Viens avec moi. Rejoins-moi sur les Terres Immortelles.

- Oui… Oui ! Je suis prêt ! S'exclama Sam d'une voix forte en lâchant les brides de son cheval, marchant maladroitement en direction du voilier.

Sam Gamegie sentit ses forces et sa jeunesse lui revenir soudainement. D'une démarche fière, il gravit le pont et rejoint son compagnon d'autrefois. Frodon Sacquet l'y accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux et le serra avec force dans ses bras.

- Mon Cher Ami… Murmura le Porteur de l'Anneau avec émotion. Voici notre dernier voyage ensemble. Il est temps. Partons.

Sam écouta sagement ses paroles, les approuvant d'un hochement de tête. Frodon saisit ensuite son visage entre ses deux mains et vint déposer affectueusement un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Puis, il invita son ami à le suivre tandis que le bateau se mettait en route. Sam sentit alors son cœur s'alléger allègrement.

Le temps en Terre du Milieu du tout dernier Porteur de l'Anneau était compté. Son départ pour les Terres de l'Ouest avait été prévu depuis des années. Ainsi prenait fin la vie de Sam Gamegie, compagnon de la Communauté de l'Anneau et valeureux guerrier dont le cœur n'avait jamais flanché durant sa quête.

* * *

><p><em>Ceux qui ont l'habitude de lire mes Os pourront vous le dire, celui-ci est moins sombre et triste. <em>

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis par MP ou par Reviews. _

_Bonne semaine à tous ! ;)_


End file.
